


Talking Body

by ironiccowboykink



Series: Connor gets laid [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Actually I’m kind of all over the place in this story, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, I tried to write it where he was confused, Masochism, Okay clarification, Overheating, PWP, Porn What Plot, Praise Kink, ROBOT MASOCHISM, Robot Sex, Smut, You’re kinda a dom, abt why humans use handcuffs, but theres no dubcon..., connor is consenting we are all consenting adults, just you... connor... and a burning desire to RIDE THAT DICK, no dubcon I assure you, why wouldnt connor have a praise kink honestly, you fuck the shit out this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiccowboykink/pseuds/ironiccowboykink
Summary: Y’all want to fuck Connor, but I want tofuckConnor.Connor looked unraveled, unkept and entirely unprofessional. It was a nice contrast, one you had been dying to see ever since you first met him. You felt like a predator, now, slurping obscenely around his cock and lapping his artificial pre-cum up like water in a desert.





	Talking Body

Connor watches you curiously despite the pinched expression on his face, shiny with a thin coating of what could only be described as sweat as his body attempts to prevent overheating. It is not often his artificial pores come in handy and now they are more than useful as you play with a series of wires and lick along a very simplistic looking penis.

Pleasure— it can only be that, surely, for the way that it feels— streaks up his spinal chord, and he feels his back arch involuntarily. However, the movement is restricted by his arms, which are chained behind him. The handcuffs are still as comfortable as they had been when you first attached them to the bedpost, and Connor only experiences a slight discomfort when he pulls on them.

“What is the purpose of the restraints?” He asks, brown eyes flitting over you curiously. “My research states they add a certain effect to human sex, as some enjoy power disparity between either of the two partners. However, we have established our relationship as that of equals, have we not?”

You hum breezily, mouth slipping off his erection to make a slight _pop!_ (Connor cannot figure out for the life of him why that pleases him so much.) “Power can be exchanged on many individual levels, Connor.” (He thinks, very idly, that his name sounds beautiful coming from your lips while they look like that.) “People exchange power in almost every conversation they have. When you go out in the field at work and you’re the leading expert in android behavior, and people turn to you, there’s an exchange of power. They’re giving up some of their own to subconsciously make you the leader of that situation,” you explain, fisting his dick as you find your mouth rather occupied.

Connor tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy. His expression remains somewhat neutral, but his eyes remain on the hand that swallows up the head of his cock. “I see. So the handcuffs, then, are a symbol of that exchange of power?”

“Precisely,” you say, and Connor feels distinctly pleased to be praised. “some people like to be dominated. To be reminded that they’re not in control.” Your voice dips low and your eyes seem to blaze. He knows he is the only thing you care about in that moment.

Connor shudders; he feels embarrassed and exposed. He doesn’t know what to do with that information, let alone those feelings. He turns his head away into the crook of his elbow, a gentle blush turning his face blue.

“Do you want to be in control, Connor?” Your voice sounds soft. 

“Yes,” he replies, even softer, and your laugh startles him out of his quietness.

“That’s too bad.” You shrug, visibly swallowing as you eye his cock hungrily. “You’re the one who’s handcuffed.”

With a wolfish grin, you swallow his cock down, hallowing your cheeks and swirling your tongue around his length. Connor opens his mouth to let out a broken moan, a shuddering cry. “F—feels so g—good,” is all he manages to say, relishing in the tight wet heat of your mouth.

You hum around his cock and the vibrations make him keen— he arches up, up, warnings flashing past his eyelids. 

**!!WARNING!!**

**WARNING_OVERHEATING_IMMINENT**

**LOWER_TEMPERATURE_IMMEDIATELY**

Still, Connor said nothing. It was overwhelming, the sheer pleasure of it all, of the heat surging underneath his circuits desperately seeking an outlet that wouldn’t be enough to satisfy what his body demanded. He… he liked it like that. He _liked_ overwhelming. He liked feeling as if he was burning from the inside out, which should honestly be an entirely unpleasant sensation, but— 

You pinch along an exposed wire, a stuttering wave of electricity making his body seize and arch. 

Connor groaned, keening in what could only be described as _desperation_ as he felt his body be dragged along an edge to something _closer._ “Please,” He rasped, mouth running dry as a result of his body trying to rid excess lubrication. “Please.” He didn’t know what he was begging for. 

You watched Connor’s face twist, watched his hair stick to his forehead as he keened and moaned and arched into your mouth. You wanted him to look at you, to see who exactly was making him look the way he was. “Look at me,” you commanded as soon as your mouth was free. 

Connor blinked. 

**::COMMAND_RECIEVED::LOOK_AT_PARTNER:://**

“Got it,” he responded, so pitifully quiet you almost laughed. 

“That’s a good boy,” you said, smiling when Connor let out a sharp gasp and squinted in an effort to obey your command. “Do you like being my good boy?” 

“Yesss,” He hissed with no hesitation, the little halo on his temple flashing red. 

“Good.” 

You resumed your ministrations, swallowing down a moan of your own. Connor looked unraveled, unkept and entirely unprofessional. It was a nice contrast, one you had been dying to see ever since you first met him. You felt like a predator, now, slurping obscenely around his cock and lapping his artificial pre-cum up like water in a desert. 

Connor cried out. You didn’t even think androids could make sounds like that, staticky and broken. He was panting now, sucking in air he didn’t seem to need but blowing out air that was almost unbearably hot. He was overheating just from this? Interesting. 

“Connor,” you said sweetly, pinching your fingers around the base of his cock. “why didn’t you tell me you were overheating?” 

He let out a strained gargle, hips thrustly pathetically up towards your mouth. 

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. Masochistic androids, huh? _Interesting._

“Maybe I should let you overheat.” You settled your head in your free hand, licking idly at the head of his cock like a lollipop. You pressed your tongue flat against it and licked a pretty stripe up, unable to keep the impish smile off your face as you blew cool air over the slit. Connor writhed and jerked, the handcuffs rattling loudly against the headboard. 

You could feel heat rolling off him in waves now, thick and somewhat distracting. It was like opening an oven and feeling heat blast you directly in the face. Still, you pressed on. Specifically you pressed on one of Connor’s exposed wires, bringing it up against your lips to experimentally lick at the fraying cords. 

Well, that was… not entirely pleasant, truth be told. It was almost too much electricity for you to handle. But Connor loved it, and you’ll be damned if the buzz it gives you after isn’t worth replicating. 

So you throw caution to the wind and stick the entire thing in your mouth, twirling it around your tongue like a piece of candy. 

If Connor could open a panel and let out all the excess heat building in his body, he would. Instead he looked much like a dragon, steam trailing in wisps out his nose and his mouth. His toes curled in the sheets and he shook violently, mouth opening in a silent scream. “Ah— ah, God— ah!” He called your name, shuddering with all his body as he came. 

**WARNING: ENERGY_OVERLOAD**

**!!SEEK_OUTLET_NOW!!**

Since your hand was still acting like a cockring, nothing spilled out onto it. Androids can dry cum too then. Another note filed away for later. 

Connor was still panting, heaving in breath big breaths and making the room that much hotter. Not just because of how he looked— sweaty, half of his police clothes hiked up around his chest, naked from the waist down, covered in a thin layer of sweat— no, because he was literally expending heat like some kind of toaster. You were probably going to have a stroke if you didn’t open the window soon. 

So you did, leaving Connor to “catch his breath” (or rather, steal yours) as you basked in the cool breeze blowing past your window. It also gave you time to think. 

“Connor,” you said, turning back to look at him, still breathing heavy and undoubtedly hard. “I didn’t say you could cum, did I?” 

He was silent for a moment. “Those were not instructions given prior to—“ 

“Consider them given now,” you interrupted coolly. 

He blinked rapidly and you could tell he was imputing the command you had just given. 

**::INSTRUCTIONS_RECIEVED:DELAY_ORGASM_UNTIL_INSTRUCTED_OTHERWISE::**

Got it,” he replied meekly, quietly, and you smiled. 

“I’m going to have to punish you for that, Connor.” 

He looked dazed. Confused. “N—now?” 

“If you ever do it again. But I know you won’t, because you’re my good boy, right?” You walked over to him, sitting on the side of the bed and petting his hair. 

“...Yes,” he said, visibly bewildered. “I… I won’t. I’ll be good for you.” 

“Alright then.” You knew it didn’t matter. Connor was an Android, and he could last for as long as he wanted. He didn’t get tired. But you liked seeing him obey you, and if the copious amounts of precum dribbling down his dick was any indication, he liked being good for you. After grabbing some lube from a drawer, you slipped off your pants and underwear, positioning yourself over Connor and, with the help of excessive amounts of lubrication, began fingering yourself. 

Connor swallowed. “I want to see,” he said quietly. 

You gave him a sharp look. “You don’t get to demand anything from me, Connor.” You turned around anyway. You’re soft like that. 

Well, now you have to make a show out of it. You were already one finger deep, pumping in and out with ease (you won’t tell Connor, but you regularly fingered yourself in anticipation of this event.) before slipping in another with a groan. God, how you wanted to see his face. He was awfully quiet back there. 

Two fingers felt good, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t _Connor._ You spent so many nights imagining what Connor might feel like, how he might look, how he’ll taste— and you were already so patient teasing him. You just can’t wait. 

“That’s enough,” you nearly snarled, spinning around to face him and seating yourself on his cock faster than your body could handle. God that burned so _good._

Connor groaned, almost unbearably warm. “Feels… so… good,” he forced out, voice crackling with static like an old radio. “Tight,” He hissed. “so warm.” 

You would laughed if you weren’t struggling to remain composed yourself. If he thought _you_ were warm— “fuck,” you moaned. “ _Fuck._ God, Connor, you feel so good. Ah— you’re so thick— and you feel like a fucking furnace.” 

He let out a chuckle at that. “It would seem we… both appreciate each other’s bodies.” 

You eyed him wickedly, rolling your hips against him with a wink. “It would seem we do,” you purred, bracing yourself against your chest and you bounced up and down on his cock. “Let me show just how much I appreciate you.” 

“Please,” Connor panted, squeezing his eyes shut. “please do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever DBH fic! I’ve been wanting to jump this boy for the *longest* time. He is so fucking cute.


End file.
